


Proposition

by gettingbetter



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossfaction, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbetter/pseuds/gettingbetter
Summary: Scout wants the RED Sniper to be rough with him. Sniper wants to give Scout what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) gonna be a series of fics where Scout gets off on humiliation/rough sex. Because for some reason there's barely any totally consensual humiliation in fic and someone's gotta be the change they want to see in the world sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Scout has never been a subtle guy.

So when he decided he wanted to catch the attention of the enemy Sniper, he started making some bold, if idiotic, moves.

Moves like running around Sniper’s sight lines like they’re a laser pointer that can’t catch up to him. Or running through his nest and knocking his jars over onto him so Sniper’s clothes reek ‘til one of them gets sent to respawn. On one occasion, Scout stood directly in his sight line, waving for the two seconds it took for the BLU Spy to take Sniper out.

It may not be safe, or even particularly conducive to BLU’s mission, but hey. A guy’s gotta get his kicks somehow.

 

After two weeks of this, Sniper finally finds Scout on the BLU base to confront him.

Scout’s alone in the rec room, eyes unfocused as the TV chatters in front of him. When the other man walks in front of the TV, Scout suddenly jumps, alert and awake.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” he yells, putting his hands in front of his face defensively.

“Calm down,” Sniper says calmly. “Just here to talk.”

Scout hesitates, but brings his arms down. Instead of facing Sniper, he lowers his eyes to focus on a burn mark on the dirty carpet. All this time, he’d wanted nothing more than the Sniper’s attention, and now that he has it, he’s dead silent.

“You want me to hate you.”

Scout doesn’t look up to meet Sniper’s eyes.

“You want me to single you out as my personal target. Want me to find every way I can to beat you, personally knock you around and degrade you. And I think I know why. Because, between you and me, I’m getting the sense you get off on that sort of thing.”

His eyes are boring holes into Scout’s forehead. Scout feels like he’s suffocating, withering under Sniper’s scrutiny, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Well, I don’t hate you. But I can give you what you want. If that’s what you need, I can pretend. I can make it rough, make it hurt. Make you humiliated and hate yourself. Make you writhe for it, feel like a disgusting maggot, beg like a whore for me to punish you for being such an insolent little shit.”

Scout is all but panting, eyes still trained on the floor, but Sniper can see how wide they are. How hungry.

“I can say all that, do all that. But I can’t mean it.”

“That’s good enough,” Scout says. “That works for me.”

“But,” Sniper continues, and Scout looks up to face him. “I need to know if you don’t like something. You need to tell me, the second it stops feeling good. ”

“Deal.”

“I can be a sadistic fuck. I can step all over you, if that’s what you want, but I’m not gonna use you like some fucktoy if you don’t want it. It’s gotta be good for both of us.”

Scout swallows heavily, his dick starting to respond to Sniper’s words. “Sounds good to me.” Sniper smiles at that. “But til I say stop, you don’t gotta stop, alright? Lay into me, do whatever you want to me, just, fuckin…”He pauses, trying to get the words out. “Just use me, alright? I’ll tell you. Promise.”

Sniper’s smile widens, grin bordering on feral.

“Whatever I want, huh?” he asks, his smile creeping into his words. “So if I said I wanted to see you on your knees…?”

Scout doesn’t need to be told twice. Barely a second later, he’s off the couch and on his knees, face level with Sniper’s crotch. He looks up at Sniper, waiting for instructions.

“Put your mouth on me,” Sniper says. Scout reaches his hand up to Sniper’s zipper, but before he can drag it down Sniper adds, “No, just like this.”

Scout takes a second, but then he’s moving again, bringing his face right into the fabric of Sniper’s pants. His eyelids lower as he mouths the fabric, all but making out with Sniper’s clothed dick.

“Oh, that’s good,” Sniper groans, “there’s a good lad. Fuck. Go on, take it out,” he says, and Scout pops the button on Sniper’s pants before pulling his pants down. He doesn’t hesitate before darting his tongue out to taste Sniper, tonguing his slit before wrapping his lips around the head.

He takes Sniper further into his mouth, groaning around his dick and reaching down to palm himself. He hesitates, bringing his eyes up to meet Sniper’s for approval.

“Go on, you can touch yourself. Just don’t lose sight of what you’re here to do.”

Scout groans again, unzipping his pants and reaching inside. He pulls off of Sniper’s dick, and the older man gives him a confused look.

“You don’t gotta hold back, you know,” Scout tells him. Sniper raises an eyebrow. “If ya wanna fuck my mouth, go for it.”

Sniper nods and brings his hands to Scout’s head, threading his fingers through his soft hair. Then he’s pulling it, pulling Scout closer to him. Scout lets out a moan before Sniper shoves his cock in his mouth and thrusts, pulling Scout on and off his dick at a punishing pace.

Tears are forming in Scout’s eyes but the hand on his own dick doesn’t slow. He gags once, and Sniper is careful not to push beyond that, but Scout nods his head in approval. To make his point, he wraps his hands around Sniper’s hips and takes him as far as he can go down his throat. Sniper takes the hint, snapping his hips back and forth as Scout groans around him, drool filling his mouth as much as Sniper’s precum.

“Any second, one of your teammates can come through the door and see you like this,” Sniper says, not slowing down his thrusts. “See you letting the enemy fuck your mouth. See me fucking into you like a cheap toy while you just take it. While you _get off on it_.”

Scout moans around Sniper’s dick, pumping himself faster at the thought. At this rate, nothing could stop him from getting off, not even if the whole team was watching them. _Jesus, now_ there’s _a thought,_ he thinks, but he pushes it down to focus on the job in front of him.

Sniper’s pace is getting more erratic, and he stops thrusting entirely to pull back from Scout’s mouth, smearing precum along his tongue and bottom lip as he goes. He keeps one hand in Scout’s hair, holding him in place, and brings the other to his dick, pumping quickly as Scout watches.

“You mind if I-” he starts to ask, but before he can finish, Scout is wrapping his hand around Sniper’s, pumping Sniper’s dick in the direction of his opened mouth. It doesn’t take long before Sniper is spilling his seed all over Scout’s face, strings of cum painting his lips and cheeks.

Scout licks his lips, tasting the salty stickness on them, and he shivers slightly, from revulsion or desire, but it’s enough to bring him over the edge. His own cum stains the already dirty carpet, some of it catching on Sniper’s shoes, but Sniper doesn’t seem to mind. He just reaches down a hand to pull Scout up, kissing him like he doesn’t even mind that his cum is still all over Scout’s face.

When he pulls back, Scout has a blissed out look on his face.

“So you, uh, like that, then?” he asks.

Scout licks his lips before responding, and Sniper feels his heart rate speed up at the sight. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly. “Fuck, yeah, I do.”

 

Afterwards, when they’re both lying on the rec room’s dirty couch, spent in their afterglow, Sniper looks at Scout with a look bordering on fondness.

“We don’t have to go back to acting like we hate each other after this, you know,” he says. “I know you wanted to get under my skin. But the truth is, I really don’t mind you always running around, biting at my ankles. Fact,” he continues, “I’d go so far as to say I even like it a bit.” He hesitates. “Like you a bit.”

Scout grins at him.

“Shut up. You gotta know after all this I like you too.”

“Yeah?” Sniper smiles teasingly. “You mean it?”

Scout shoves at Sniper. “For real though,” he says, “I do. I like ya a lot. I wanted to get you to touch me any way I could, because I knew you wouldn’t go for me. I mean, you’re paid to kill me every day, for chrissakes. And even if you did…” Scout chews on his lip. “It’s hard to ask someone to treat ya the way I wanna be treated. ‘Specially someone who likes ya.”

“Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it. Whatever gets you to make those desperate little whines again.”

“You wanna go again sometime, huh?” Scout grins, but he wants an answer, too. He opened himself up a lot to Sniper and he wants to know where they’re going from here.

Sniper kisses his forehead before smiling down at him. “Yeah, I do. Next time you want to do this, just tell me. No need to go messing with my job performance.”

Scout grins, face lit up like the sun, and kisses Sniper on the mouth, holding his face with both hands. “In that case, how’re ya feeling about ten minutes from now?”


End file.
